Kaoru's Mistake: A Vow Broken
by mtymouse
Summary: What happens when Kaoru breaks one of the most important in the Kamiya- Kashin style, stain her hands with the blood of another. Can she forgive herself? And can Kenshin and the others help her?(CHAP3 Finnaly UP!)
1. Kaoru's mistake

Author's note: well, it took me forever but i finnaly found the inspiration to write a new story. and frankly, my last story sucked. so im quiting it and starting this one. please r&r! please and thank u! ^-^ shopndrop  
  
Kaoru's mistake: An Oath Broken  
  
Kauru lay on her futon staring up at the ceiling blankly. Reflecting on the horrible incident that had happened just hours before. Tears streamed down her face as she reminisced about the biggest mistake of her life.  
  
"Kenshin be careful!" Kaoru yelled. She, Yahiko, and Sanoske stared in horror as the unbeatable Battosai was gaining more and more disadvantage as the raging battle went on. The enemy slashed menacingly with his sword while Kenshin was gaining more injuries by the minute. The ex- manslayer managed to block what would have been a fatal blow. Then backed away and prepared to attack.  
  
"Hiten Mitsurugi style Ryu TAI SAN!!" Himura shouted as he charged at the assailant. The menacing man blocked Kenshin's blow and cut his hand, while the reverse blade sword flew across the battle scene landing just a few feet from Kaoru and the others.  
  
"Kenshin watch out!" cried Yahiko. "It's no use now" Sano replied, "without his sword, Kenshin doesn't stand a chance."  
  
Kaoru stood there dumbstruck as Kenshin knelt and gripped his hand in defeat. The enemy taunted Kenshin by saying, "So.... this is the legendary Hitokiri Battosai. Pathetic! Now you die!" He jumped back a few feet and poised his sword as if to charge. At that moment something went through Kaoru's mind. She couldn't just stand there and let the man she loved die without doing anything.  
  
( AN: I know this part is a little unrealistic, but bear with me here ppl ^-^) As soon as Kenshin's assailer took off Kaoru did the same, not toward Kenshin, but his sword. She grabbed the sword and raced toward the murderer. Without thinking she did the only thing she could, lashed out. Seconds later, the enemy fell to the ground. Sanoske, Yahiko, and Kenshin all stared with unblinking eyes. It took Kaoru a moment but she finally registered that the reverse blade sword was actually turned to the sharp side. Kaoru looked at the body and saw blood running across the stone, then she dared to look at her hand and saw it covered with the assailant's blood that had dripped from the sword.  
  
Kaoru dropped the sword and stared at her hands in disbelief. "Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin said quietly. He looked down at the sword he had vowed never to kill with stained with the blood of another.  
  
"I..... I didn't know" Kaoru pleaded, "I... didn't know. I didn't mean to. ......Didn't realize the sword was...... turned." A few tears strayed from Kaoru's shocked eyes. She turned and ran all the way back to the dojo leaving the others behind to dwell in their shock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And now, Kaoru lay in bed dwelling opun her mistake. How she had broken one of the most important vows of the Kamiya- Kashin style, disgraced her late father, and stained the sword of a man who has vowed never to kill again.  
  
2nd author's note: well, what do you think? should i keep it this way? i could use help w/ this u know! ^-' please r&r~ shopndrop ^-^ 


	2. Kenshin helps

A/N: so sorry... this took a long time. i was just to lazy to crack down and do it. but my editor (venusgirl) made me ^_~ so heres the next chap please r&r shopndrop^_^  
  
Kenshin couldn't stand it. Kaoru had been in there all day. No one had dared to walk in on her misery. He couldn't stand to see (or not see) Miss Kaoru in such pain. But what bothered him most was that he didn't know how she felt, to be bound by a code of innocence and protection and break it by killing. He was never bound by a code, for he was a manslayer, his job was to kill, it was what he did, and so, never had any rules like Miss Kaoru's to break.  
  
But the very worst was that she commited this sin for him. Kenshin closed his eyes and relived the moment. The fear and agony of finnaly being beaten by an enemy, and then seeing the woman whom he had secret feelings for rush toward and kill his enemy with his own sword. One he vowed 10 years ago never to kill with, but protect with. But he couldn't possibly be mad at Miss Kaoru, for she had saved his life, and now he knew ( and hoped) that she perhaps had feelings for him as well. The same feelings that he had felt ever since the first day they met.  
  
But this had gone on long enough, he had to help Kaoru in her time of need. He had to help her put this behind her...  
  
"Kenshin, what are you doing?" It was Sano. It was then that Kenshin realized that he had slowly been making his way down the hall toward Kaoru's door. "You aren't really going to talk to the missy are you?"  
  
"I have to Sano" replied Kenshin. "She has been in there all day. She needs help, and I hope I can give it to her."  
  
"Well, I have to admit I'd like to hear her side of the story, for once. But do ya' really think you can get her to talk?"  
  
"I hope so Sano. Where's Yahiko?"  
  
"Oh.... uh well, I sent him to get tofu about an hour ago. He's probably off flirtin' with Tsubame at the Akobeko. He won't be back for a while. Well good luck Kenshin."  
  
"Thanks Sano."  
  
Sano walked away and Kenshin walked the rest of the way toward her door. He put his hand on it to open it but first put his ear up to the door. No sobs, no sniff's.... only pure agonizing silence. Was she dead? Kenshin shoved the door aside to find Kaoru laying on her futon with her back toward him. But he could see her sides heaving with signs of uneven breathing.  
  
"Miss Kaoru?" Not one movement from her. Kenshin slowly walked toward her and made his way around. He looked into her eyes, those sad sullen eyes looking blankly into the abyss. * She won't even look at me* he thought. But eventually her eyes lifted into his. Kenshin's heart burned with the sight of her tear stained face and red eyes. It looked as though she had been in silent tears all day.  
  
"Ken...shin" Kaoru muttered slowly. Kenshin winced. He put his hands on her shoulders and gently lifted her into kneeling. then he knelt in front of her.  
  
"Miss Kaoru..... uh...... I know what you did.... but... I would like to hear you say it to me, that I would." Kenshin was stumped, he had no clue what to say. (A/N: just like me right now. I'm having a slight case of writer's block! o.o) "You can tell me Miss Kaoru. I just want to help you, that I do."  
  
Kaoru simply stared at him then looked down to the ground. Kenshin looked at her with slightly teary eyes. He just couldn't stand to see her like this. He wished so much he could just reach out and hold her until all the hurt and pain just lifted away.  
  
Kenshin stared at the floor, maybe Sano was right, maybe he couldn't get her to talk just like that. He started to get up.  
  
"Ken...shin" But Kenshin did not hear. He continued to get up until Kaoru suddenly reached out and grabbed hold of his gi. Kenshin knelt back down quickly as Kaoru leaned against him and cried into his chest. "Oh Kenshin.....what....have ...I....done?" she managed to gasp out between sobs. Kenshin slowly raised his arms and slid them around her shoulders.  
  
"It will be alright Miss Kaoru... that it will." He said this quickly through his own tears. He would help her get through this. He cared so much for her and all he wanted to do was sit like this and hold Kaoru forever.  
  
2nd A/N: Well, what did you think? was it good or not? please r&r and tell me what you think. again, sorry for not writing this sooner. A BIG arigauto to my "editor" venusgirl ^_^ she really helps me with this. she's got some really great fanfics to so you should go check them out. cya ^_^ shopndrop 


	3. Kenshin confesses

A:N/ hey ppl. i know i havent written in like forever but i at least wanted to get this chap up before school started. which it does tomorrow .. HUGE gomen for not writing this sooner. My editor again ^_~. so i hope you enjoy this chapter please R&R. p.s. i swear is my editor my only motivation?  
  
As Kaoru sobbed into his gi, Kenshin gave her small words of encouragement. Knowing that they would probably be of no use anyway. Kenshin was crying, if he had only been stronger Miss Kaoru would not be in this horrible state of deppresion. As silent tears slid down his face, Kenshin did not notice Kaoru begin to slip out of his arms. She returned to her kneeling in front of him, the sobs no longer racking her body.  
  
"Kenshin, I am so sorry. I have stained your sword with the blood of another against your vow. Not only that but I have broke one of the most important laws of my family's style and shamed my father. If only I were as strong as he was I would have never done something like this." The sobs returned once more. Kenshin reached out for her and held her close. Digging his face into her hair, which was quite mussed from laying all day.  
  
"Miss... Kaoru. You may have broken one of the most important rules but only because you were following the other. If you would not have......" Kenshin couldn't bring himself to say it, not wanting to hit that weak spot once more, "well. You did it to save me." Yes, she did it for him. But why? He thought. Why put herself through this silent torment for him? HE would have died for her but he never expected her to do the same. He shouldn't be thinking of her feelings about him right now but he couldn't help it. He loved her and would do anythng to see her love him back.  
  
"Kenshin.... you are right, but I still stained your sword. I can never forgive myself for that. You probably can't either."  
  
Kenshin couldn't believe she was taking this upon herself so hard. Yes she had stained his sword but he could never be mad at her for it. He would just have to get a new one, because he would never again use a sword stained with blood. (A:N/ HELP!!! my muse has failed me and i have major writers block WHO WILL SAVE ME!! venusgirl^._.^: bam bam baaaam!! baddababambambaaaaaaamm! Don't you worry never fear the editor will soon be here! ^_~ shopndrop: yay! so..... what should i write? venusgirl:.................................................... umm, your mom? shopndrop: NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!)  
  
"Miss Kaoru, I am a little upset about the sword but, i could never be mad at you because..........." He couldn't bring himself to say it.  
  
"Because what Kenshin?" she sniffed.  
  
"Because......." He had to get it oout sooner or later.  
  
"Yes?" Kaoru looked up at him through those teary eyes. Even now with the dirty clothes, the red eyes, the dirty and tear stained face, Kenshin still thought she was beautiful. He had to tell her, it was now or never.  
  
"Because.......... well................... because I love you Kaoru" Kenshin winces and waited for a reaction. It wasn't a second later that the flood gates opened and Kaoru burst into tears.  
  
"Oro!?" Kenshin hadn't expected her to take it this badly. He akwardly began mumbling out clumsy apologies when to his utter amazement and joy Kaoru lunged forward and grasped him in a rib crushing hug, a huge smile coming from under the tear stained face.  
  
"Oro!?" he muttered. 


	4. Kaoru's surprise

A/N:Omg! i can't beleive i'm actually finishing this! i am so sorry i haven't written since August@-@. Well, this might b the last chap anyway, but i'm not sure yet, well, at least i'm working on it again (venusgirl^._.^: of course you are! what kind of editor would i be if I didn't even make you FINISH the story!) ^_^0 eheh... well anyway, please r&r and gomen again!  
  
Kenshin...... they haven't been together very long but it felt like they had been together forever. He had saved her in so many ways, when Kaoru was about to be annihalated by that good for nothing faker who was pretending to use her family's style, the wandering sammurai just turned up out of nowhere. He stayed with her when she lost the very last of her students and was weeping with loneliness, even when she was captured by Jinei, there he was. He even would have gone back to being a manslayer to rescue her had she not stopped him. She had asked him to stay at the dojo with her out of desperation and loneliness, but there was also a feeling she had that there was something special about this shy little swordsman. Something that, if she spent enough time with him, she would one day find out what that special something was.  
  
And now, in her worst moment, here she was in his arms, Kenshin. That special something that she had felt that day had eventually developed into love for the ex-manslayer, but she truly never thought he would return it. After all, he had undergone so much hate in his life that underneath that kind exterior there couldn't possibly be room to love her. And yet here he was, after she had done one of the worst things in the world to him, here he was holding her saying that he couldn't possibly be mad at her and offering HIS love. Something she herself had been to unsure of to admit to him.  
  
Kaoru looked up into Kenshin's face and was amazed at what she saw. "Kenshin...why are you crying?" Kenshin's eyes widened as he muttered a little "oro".  
  
"Oh... are they still there? Sorry Miss Kaoru. I... just couldn't stand to see you so sad."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh... I just couldn't stand to see you with tears in your eyes, like this, depressed. You shouldn't be, you saved me just a few hours ago. That you did." With that, Kenshin flashed a smile down at Kaoru's ever widening eyes. She couldn't beleive what she was hearing. "Please don't cry anymore, a sad face doesn't suit you Miss Kaoru, that it doesn't. I don't want to see you cry anymore. I want to see you only with a smile on your face."  
  
Kaoru quickly brushed the back of her hands across her eyes. At least they're a little less red now, she thought. She tried to smile but the sadness just filled her again as tears rose to the surface once more. Kaoru angrily brushed her hand across again. She didn't want to cry anymore, it only made Kenshin sad. She shouldn't cry.... wouldn't cry....for him.  
  
Kaoru's face lowered. "But Kenshin," she said, "what about that man, I still killed him. I deserve this. I deserve to be stuck in here and sad. I took a life, no matter how horrible it was, and I can never give it back." As much as she tried to fight against it Kaoru cried once more.  
  
Kenshin shyly put his arms around her, the truth being out now he wasn't sure if he should touch her or not. But he still couldn't stand to see her so sad. Kaoru took the bait and leaned against Kenshin's chest. Somehow being in his arms felt so right. The both of them sat there for some time, enjoying the moment.  
  
"Kenshin.... you've always been there for me. No matter when I needed you, there you were. I wasn't sure about it at first but... I love you too."  
  
Kenshin's breath caught. Did Kaoru just say what he thought she did? Or was it just his hopeful mind. Kaoru creeped out of his embrace and looked at his face, so shocked and uncertain. She smiled truly for the first time that day and hugged him again.  
  
"M..Miss Kaoru?"  
  
"You can just call me Kaoru now."  
  
"Kaoru.... you really mean it?"  
  
"uhuh, I do Kenshin, I really do. I guess I should just except it. I finnaly realize now that the reason I asked you to stay was because I felt something about you, and then it turned into love."  
  
Kenshin smiled that shy smile of his. He was so happy he could burst. Kaoru looked at him and smiled. Kenshin leaned and kissed her. It was shy but sure, knowing that she loved him but wanting to make sure it was real. Kaoru kissed him back just the same...... a moment of heaven.  
  
"Let's go out and see Sanoske and Yahiko now."  
  
"Are you sure you're alright Mi.....Kaoru?"  
  
" I'll still have to make up for what I did. But as long as it keeps you with me I'll be fine."  
  
"As long as I CAN be here with you I'll be fine. I guess there's no more wandering for me."  
  
" Nope, I'm not letting you go....Oh gosh!... I better clean up first, I probably look like a wreck."  
  
"Why? Kaoru you're beautiful no matter what you look like." Kenshin smiled and Kaoru blushed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Don't you dare go in there kid."  
  
"Why not!!!!!? Kaoru just can't lay around there all day! Look at Kenshin! He's killed tons of people and you never see him moping around! Speaking of Kenshin ... where exactly is he?"  
  
The door to Kaoru's room opened and the two walked out to Sano holding Yahiko by the shirt and Yahiko about to land a very hard kick to Sano's shin. They both smiled. Sano happened to notice that they were holding hands. He smiled, released Yahiko and walked off.  
  
"'Bout time Kaoru! I was about to come in there and get you!"  
  
"I'm fine now Yahiko, Kenshin helped me." Sano stopped. "Why are you still here? Why aren't you practicing your sword strokes? Get moving!" After a groan from Yahiko he ran off. Leaving the other three there.  
  
"So I'm glad to see you finnaly came to your senses Missy." Sano said.  
  
"Thank you Sanoske." Kenshin and Kaoru smiled and walked into the garden. Sano started to walk off again but stopped dumbstruck when he could have sworn he heard the words "marry me" from Kenshin and a happy giggle from Kaoru.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Well what did you think? I'm really sorry i didn't finish this sooner. Well I hoped you enjoyed it and will tell me what you think. Ja Ne! ~shopndrop^_^ 


End file.
